What's Next
by ramylove
Summary: Amy's last days at Grant are near just like her and Ben's wedding but will Ben push Amy to far and ruin it.Has all the TSLOTAT characters and their drama to.
1. What has happended and what's next

**Disclaimer: I don't own TSLOTAT or its characters**

***This is my first story, I hope u like it.***

**Amy Pov**

Everything is going greatin my life, I am in my last year of high school, SATs are coming up and so is prom, me and Ben's wedding is right around the corner, John is 3, Ricky is a fire fighter, I thought to myself as I reached my locker.

"Amy" Maddison said while running to me.

"What" I ask and notice Lauren is not there.

"And wheres Lauren?" I say.

"Sick, guess what I heard."

"Pop quiz in 's class."

"Oh my God, I know why her name is , when you walk in her room your in Hell."

"Ding" the bell goes.

"Wish me luck" I say as I leave.

**At Lunch Time**

**Amy Pov**

When I walk outside, I see Ben and Maddison at our regular lunch table.

"Hey guys" I say while trying to sit down.

"Hey Amy, I got my driver to get you something." Ben says.

"That's nice Ben but I can get my own food by myself."

"I know but I love you Amy."

"I know but I can take care of myself, I am the WOMAN."

"And I am the MAN."

"And I am Annoyed." Maddison says.

"Sorry" I say.

"Its ok, wheree are yall going to college, I am thinking an online college."

"Well me and Amy are going to Havard, where I will become a teacher and Amy an teacher also."

"No I am not."I say

Ben thinks he can decide everything for me.

"Come on Ames, think you and me in Havard, John in its daycare center -"

"But what about Ricky"I cut him off.

"What about Ricky"

"He's the father of my son, you know, John."

"Its not my fault you slepted with him and had his baby and then he went to be an fire fighter, which is stupid.

"Its not stupid, you are" I shot and then leave.

**Still At Lunch**

**Grace Pov**

"Hey beautiful"I hear and then I look up and smiled.

***That's chapter one hoped you liked it.***


	2. What the What is going on?

**Disclaimer: I don't own TSLOTAT or its characters, exept Ethan.**

**Secretlifefan010109 - Thanks for the tips.**

**Grace Pov**

"Hey, Ethan, I missed you."

"I missed you to."

"I love you."

"I love you to."

**Adrian Pov**

God, I am bored, there is nothing to did Ricky have to be a Fire Fighter?Why do I still live with my parents?Why did they decide to leave for a week today?Why do I do college online?

"Ding"

Who could that be?

"Hey Adrian."

"Oh, hey Jack."

"Were you waiting for someone?"

"Who? Grace is my only friend and she is in school."

"Grace….. How is Grace?"

Oh boy.

"Fine" I say.

"She seeing anyone?"

Oh here we go.

"Yeah"

"Who?"

"Ethan, last name I do not know."

"How does he look?"

God help me

"Blonde skater boy hair, blue eyes, toothpick arms, why?"

"So if I see him I can kill him."

Here I go, please help me Lord.

"You and Grace have been over for years and Ethan helped Grace when she thought she killed her father."

Then I notice Jack's face getting red from anger.

"I tried to two but she pushed me away."

"So why don't you move on."I say while putting my fingers to his chest and then kiss him.

**Amy Pov**

I came home from Daycare to see a big mess.I put John with his uncle,Robie, who is younger.

"Mom"I say

"Oh hey Amy."

"Me and Ben got into a fight"I say and see my mom is unhappy.

"Oh, Amy this is going to make it hard for when we go wedding shopping tomorrow."

"Mom" I never gets it.

"Amy your wedding is June 30th and today is June 5th and today is Friday so make up with him."

"Ok" I say but think I should not have to.

"Hi its Ben." my ringtone for Ben goes on.I look at my mom.

"Well come on boys, I have toys in my room."

Then they are gone.I look at my phone and decide to mute it."

"Ding"

Who the heck could that be?

"Mom"

No answer.

"Fine I will get it because you" I open the door without looking "can't help your daugh-"

That's when I look to see who's at the door.

"Oh my God."

***I can't wait to Secret Life comes on hoped you liked it review.***


	3. Authors Note

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a week, I have been little sister's softball team played in the all stars two weeks ago and they won, so right now they are playing in the State Tournament!It started Sat. and lasts till Wed. (if they last that long) but anyways the State Tournament is out of town, so I stayed with my family at one of my aunts and uncles but I am home and we have to travel there and far they have lost one game and if they lose another one they are play tomorrow and if they win they play Wed. and my sister has to be there because she is the star player(best pitcher and hitter) but they played today and won 5 to 3 and 3 out of the 5 runs were thanks to my they win the State games it won't be over so I don't know when I will update but thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Anna~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Also it might cut out words and add them with another word so sorry if it happens.**


	4. Surprise!

**Disclaimer: I don't own TSLOTAT or its characters.**

***Thanks for the reviews and tips everybody and sorry for updating so late and my sisters team came in 3rd**** place but still lost.***

**Amy's Pov**

There he was standing right at my door, still in his uniform."Can I come in?"

I just stood this a joke,this can't be happening,Ricky Underwood is at my door."Hello?Amy are you ok?"I started to shake my head.

"Yeah,I just don't like surprises."I said.

"Sorry"

"Ricky" my mom said entering the kitchen."What a nice surprise."

"Daddy"John said running to Ricky.

"Hey Johnny" he said and then scooping John into his arms.

"Hi Anne, I'm sorry for not calling but I need somewhere to stay because I'm off for two weeks and I was wondering-"

"You don't need to say more,I will go fix the guest room up."Then she was gone and Amy was left staring at Ricky. "So" he started to say but was cut off by my cell phone vibrating on the bar. "You going to get that?"

"No"I said.

**Ben Pov**

"This is Amy's cell phone I can't answer right now, leave a message after the beep." Oh come on Amy please answer."Beep"

"Amy I'm sorry, I love you and your right you are a strong, smart, beautiful woman,I love you, please call me back, we can't go shopping for OUR wedding mad at each other,just please call me back Amy,I love you and I hope you still love me."

"Ben"Henry called walking into his room "Pizza is here."Then he looked at me. "Still fighting?"

"Why would my Amy do this to me?"

***Hope you like it, review.***


	5. Read!

Hey guys, I know I have not updated in awhile, well I have a reason the laptop I was using crashed, but for Christmas I got a new one, so I will try to update soon, and I hope everyone had a good Christmas and I'm sorry and thanks for reading/reviewing/adding to favorites.

~Anna


	6. Thinking

*Note: This is not written in a character's point of view.

Amy walked into the living room, it was 9pm, she had changed into a black night gown and black tights under. She still hadn't called Ben but the weirdest part was she didn't care. Ricky was putting John to bed and then he would go to bed or do whatever he does at night. Amy sat on the couch and stared outside at the shining stars and for the first time wonder if she was doing to right thing about marring Ben. Amy suddenly remembered when her and Ben got married when she was fifth teen and pregnant with John, she had said I do but now she was not so sure. "Hey" a voice said and Amy turned around to find Ricky in jeans and a gray shirt. "You ok?" he asked. "Yeah, just thinking."

"About what?" Amy just answered with "Things"

"What kind of things." Ricky asked

He will never give up will he? Amy thought and turned away to look at the stars.

"Is it Ben?" At that Amy turned to Ricky.

"B-B-Ben n-no everything is f-fine, n-no second thoughts."

"I didn't say that and I thought you loved Ben."

"I did, I mean I do its just I don't know, Ben and I had a fight and now I don't know."

"Why did you two fight?"

"Ben never lets me pick what I want to do or be or anything and I just, I don't know."

Ricky looked at her for a minute and said "So I guess that was Ben calling you earlier."

"Yes" Amy said, Amy didn't understand why she was telling Ricky all this but it felt good to just tell someone and them just to understand and -

"Amy" Ricky said "If you feel like this I don't think you should go through with the wedding and for once listen to your heart."

Amy looked at the stars and then back at Ricky.

"If I had a girl like you, Amy, I would let you do what you want and wouldn't tell you what to do or what to be and wouldn't let you go because I would be the luckiest guy on earth."

"But you did." Amy said.

Ricky acted like he didn't hear her.

"Night Amy." Ricky said and left.

"Night Ricky"

Amy looked at the stars and thought about what Ricky said.

This time I'm going to listen to MY heart she thought to herself.

*Hoped you liked it.


	7. Chapter 5: Ex's now and to be

Grace was out on a date with Ethan. She had a white dress on and a pink flower in her blonde hair. Ethan had on black pants with a white shirt and a black tie. "Oh my" Grace said looking at her watch. "What?" Ethan said while brushing his brown hair with his fingers. "Its past my curfew." With that they paid for the meal and were in the car and then at Grace's house outside on the deck in just minutes. "Thanks for the date." "Anytime, my love." Grace melted when she heard "my love." "I love you two." Grace said.

"Grace, your late." Grace's mother said. "Sorry mom, we lost track of time." "Its ok, just don't let it happen again and say goodbye and get in." "Bye" Grace said. "Bye"

Thank God Ethan thought, he had lost track of time two, he was going to be late for his next date, with his other girlfriend.

Grace was in her room when her phone went off. It has to be Ethan she thought. "Hey"

"Hey" It was the voice she never thought she would hear again, the one who was her first everything, love, boyfriend, kiss, and yes even her first time. Usually she would hang up but this time she didn't. "What Jack" "I'm sorry" "What?" Grace was surprised at Jack apologizing, Is this a joke? She thought. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for having-" "Ok, I get it." She didn't want to hear this. "What do you want Jack?"

"Just that, to say sorry, and to see if we could get together sometime." "I'm dating someone."

"So, I have been told." he said rudely. "But I mean as friends." Forgiveness Grace thought.

"Sure, I'm free tomorrow night, is that fine with you?" "it's a da-" he stopped. "Friendship gathering at that new café." Grace corrected. "See you at 8?" "Sure, bye" "Bye"

Amy was in her room when she picked up her phone and dialed Ben's number. "Amy, I'm-"

"Ben" She cut him off. "I need to talk to you tomorrow very early." "But tomorrow is-"

"I know what tomorrow is, just see me tomorrow at 6 in the morning at that new café, please."

"Ok" Then she hung up the phone and tried to think of a way to break his heart easily.

*Hoped you liked it and happy new year!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
